OWITP/OCD/OAT Hurt And Heal
Rules *Only BrownFamily1108, Kaija the Braixen and Nemolee.exe can edit. *Everyone except editors can wait 20 minutes before hurting and healing again. *Max Health is 100. *Once a contestant's health hits 0, they're out. *No tantrums in the comments. *Haters are not welcome. Remaining Contestants PeanutEC.png|Peanut - 11 Ring Pose 5-2017.png|Ring - 10 Tomatosr.png|Tomato - 11 Watery.png|Water - 11 ChewingGumPose.png|Gum - 30 Envelopesr.png|Envelope - 10 Street Light Pose.png|Street Light - 10 CyanPoseNew.png|Blue Ball - 13 MintPoseNew.png|Green Ball - 13 Axe 2.png|Axe - 10 Stapler New Pose.png|Stapler - 11 Htwins 24.png|Waffle - 10 46. Glasses.png|Glasses - 10 Basketball-0.png|Basketball - 11 Quarter (BFTC).png|Quarter - 10 New_Cup_Pose.png|Cup - 10 BananaNew.png|Banana - 10 Whiteboard_New_Pose.png|Whiteboard - 13 Microwave (IA).png|Microwave - 10 Shovel 1.png|Shovel - 10 Toilet Paper pose.jpg|Toilet Paper - 10 Swabby New Pose.png|Swabby - 11 ACWAGT Pizza Pose.png|Pizza - 11 Htwins 13.png|Milk - 11 Normal Pen Pose.png|Black Pen - 10 Cherry OM Pose.png|Cherry - 11 ObjectIslandLollipopPose.png|Lollipop - 11 Potator.png|Potato - 10 Pose-Raisin.png|Raisin - 3 (Danger!) Key (BFOD Pose).png|Key - 10 -21- 8-Ball.png|8-Ball - 11 Hammer (TFFP Pose).png|Hammer - 10 Volleyball Serious Pose.png|Volleyball - 10 Chip by SuperJacob2015.png|Chip - 10 Bowling Ball pose.png|Bowling Ball - 10 139px-Steak.png|Steak - 10 Butter(IB Pose).png|Butter - 10 Boulder (OF Pose).png|Boulder - 4 (Danger!) WOW E New Pose.png|E - 4 (Danger!) WOW Lego New Pose.png|Lego - 10 Dominopose.png|Domino - 11 Lampy Pose.png|Lampy - 10 Vasesr.png|Vase - 10 Netty 2.png|Netty - 10 Remote Poster Pose.png|Remote - 10 Racket Poster Pose.png|Racket - 10 Laptop- like AJ.png|Laptop - 12 TNTBI.png|TNT - 10 Hourglass (AA) Pose.png|Hourglass - 10 Orangeeee.png|Orange - 11 Cookie (BFTC).png|Cookie - 10 Tetris Block-0.png|Tetris Block - 10 Melon (3).png|Watermelon - 10 Hot Sauce.png|Hot Sauce - 10 New plum pose by pddrmanimationpro-d85hhfd.png|Plum - 9 Burrito-0.png|Burrito - 10 BB Posey.png|Beach Ball - 10 Dollar Rig.png|Dollar - 10 Mushroom3.png|Mushroom - 9 Bowling ball by sugarcube1999-d9i8o5e.jpg|Bowling Bally - 10 Paper Puppets Flashlight.png|Flashlight - 10 Candle's pose.png|Candle - 10 GrenadePose.png|Grenade - 10 Flame.PNG|Flame - 10 Pants pose.png|Pants - 12 Green Eraser pose new.png|Green Eraser - 10 Cherry Quartz.png|Jewelry - 12 AI Tree Pose.png|Tree - 12 Toothbrush tooth.png|Toothbrush - 10 Flowery.png|Flowery - 10 Htwins 5.png|Cake - 7 Slipper (2).png|Slipper - 16 IF Flash Drive.png|Flash Drive - 11 2015Football.png|Football - 12 GlowstickPose.png|Glowstick - 10 Globe idle by xanyleaves-d7dbdlu.png|World - 10 New Lavender Pose.png|Purple Ball - 11 New Magenta Pose.png|Pink Ball - 11 Circle Pose.png|Yellow Ball - 10 Dot-0.png|Black Ball - 10 CO Dark Red Pose.png|Red Ball - 10 CO White Pose.png|White Ball - 10 GrayNew.png|Gray Ball - 10 BrownNew.png|Brown Ball - 10 Dime (TBFDIWP).png|Dime - 13 Lightningsr.png|Lightning - 8 Candysr.png|Candy - 10 Phone_Idle.png|Phone - 11 2015Lemon.png|Lemon - 10 Limey.png|Lime - 10 Waffle iron.png|Waffle Iron - 10 New Extinguisher Pose.png|Extinguisher - 10 Lipstick BOTI.png|Lipstick - 10 Xylophone Pose.png|Xylophone - 13 Higligter Pose ITV.png|Highlighter - 11 -12- Marker.png|Marker - 10 Clock SLOR.png|Clock - 9 Object Omniverse Trophy.png|Trophy - 10 Mirror (3).png|Mirror - 11 Yellow Bubble Wand (Object Variations).png|Bubble Blower - 16 Blue face.png|Blue Face - 10 Purple Door New Pose.png|Door - 11 Zinc pose.png|Zinc - 16 Strawberry ice cream.png|Ice Cream - 10 115px-UmbrellaIdle.png|Umbrella - 11 Arch New Pose.png|Arch - 10 Chess Piece (BFTC).png|Pawn - 9 CrayonPose.png|Crayon - 13 RailroadTracksPose.png|Train Tracks - 18 Lighter (KRC).png|Lighter - 10 Torch.png|Torch - 10 Cheesy Pose ITV.png|Cheese - 10 Forky Pose ITV.png|Fork - 10 Eliminated Contestants Sawbladesr.png|Saw Blade- "MARK MY WORDS, I WILL GET MY REVENGE!" (120th Place) Chain pose.png|Chain- "You are a jerk! I wouldn't have gotten here! This is all your fault!" (119th Place) CO Orange Pose.png|Orange Ball- "But I haven't gotten to Peanut yet!" (118th Place) King pose new.png|King- "How can you do this? I am the king!" (117th Place) Oven-0.png|Oven- "Whatever, still got your money."(116th Place) Skærmbillede 2013-09-21 kl. 08.58.18.png|Brain- "Guess it wasn't smart to join this show."(115th Place) Entity warfield grape juice by uparrowdeviant-da9jwqt.png|Grape Juice- "THE NEXT TIME I SEE YOU, I'LL KILL YOU!"(114th Place) Category:OWITP Category:BrownFamily1108 Category:Hurt and Heal Category:Hurt And Heal